1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly having a clip, which can easily and accurately attach a heat sink to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical heat sink assembly cools an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The heat sink assembly generally includes a heat sink contacting the electronic component to facilitate dissipation of heat therefrom, and a clip fastening the heat sink to the electronic device. The clip comprises a pressing portion, and a plurality of hooks extending from a periphery of the pressing portion. The pressing portion presses the heat sink. The hooks are engaged with engaging portions of the PCB one by one using a mounting tool, to mount the heat sink on the PCB. This is very time-consuming and troublesome.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink assembly having a clip, wherein the clip can easily and accurately attach a heat sink to a printed circuit board.